overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Kingdom Liberation Army
Holy Kingdom Liberation Army is the military resistance force of the Roble Holy Kingdom. Background After the fall of Kalinsha, the Northern Holy Kingdom swiftly fell under the control of Jaldabaoth and his demi-human coalition. The Holy Kingdom Liberation Army was formed from the remnants of the Northern Holy Kingdom's Army for the purpose of retaking the North from the demi-humans. Their base of operations is inside a cave hidden deep within the forests. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc In an effort to reclaim the northern territory of the Holy Kingdom and defeat the Demon Emperor, the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army sent envoys to the Re-Estize Kingdom to gather information on Jaldabaoth. After the Liberation Army was turned away by both the nobles and Blue Rose, the envoys sought help from the only power that could aid them: The Dark Hero Momon. The envoys crossed over into the territory of the Sorcerer King and arrived at E-Rantel, where they gained an audience with the Sorcerer King. However, the undead was unwilling to dispatch Momon, wary that sending him away would destabilize his kingdom. Remedios and Gustav urged him that Jaldabaoth would eventually become a threat to the Sorcerer Kingdom if left unchallenged. Ainz hearing some sense in their reasoning agreed to dispatch his forces, but the complete preparations would take four years time. Remedios and Gustav asked that the preparations be reduced as time was of the urgency though they've only managed to reduce the time by one year. Neia however, took the initiative and managed to convince Ainz to reduce the time to send aid from four years to only two. Later in a private meeting with the leaders of the Liberation Army, Ainz Ooal Gown then decided to act by himself without the knowledge of the Floor Guardians to save the Holy Kingdom. He planned to join them on their return journey and deal with the demon by himself. In return, he asked that the demon maids that served under Jaldabaoth in his invasion of Re-Estize would be given to him. Following this, the Liberation Army accepted the terms. Seemingly unbeknownst to the Sorcerer King however, Remedios intended to use Ainz to liberate the North and then pit him against Jaldabaoth in hopes that they'll kill each other so that the Holy Kingdom might have the chance to remove its two greatest threats in one go. After bringing Ainz to the Liberation Army's hidden base, members of the army treated him in contempt. They want him away from their meetings so to strategize in private of how to best use his power, treating him no more than a tool. The army faced several issues that needed to be addressed such as a new base of operations, as it was believed by Ainz that the current location was comprised. In addition, their food supplies were running low and winter was nearly upon them. To increase the strength of the Liberation Army, Remedios put forth a plan to liberate the captured Holy Kingdom citizens from the nearby prison camps. At the same time, they would confiscate any food supplies that the demi-humans possessed and continue onto the next a nearby occupied city. It was believed that if the Army managed to liberate high-ranking individuals and members of the Royal Family with ties to the South Holy Kingdom, it would force the nobles in the South to take action. As conscription is being used in the Holy Kingdom, most of the men are battle-ready, so they are hoping those that might be freed may join their ranks and help further recapture other cities and villages. The Holy Liberation Army marched on their first target, a village that turned into a prison camp by the Bafolk and was located furthest from the Army's hidden base. The resistance force eventually freed more towns and settlements, however, the food supplies were not nearly enough to sustain the Liberation Army and it recruits. They eventually found the source of the food to be located in a small city ruled by Buser, which they manage to liberate with Ainz's help. Strength Though described as an army, it was little more than a guerrilla force. The resistance force composed as a total of 347 people: 189 paladins, 71 priests including trainees and other such personnel as well as 87 commoners with nowhere else to go. The resistance force follows the Holy Kingdom's basic siege tactic which is to launch a two-pronged attack with angels from the air and infantry from the ground. After the Liberation Army freed many citizen-soldiers from the prison camps, its numbers swelled. While the citizen soldiers were trained to fight, they were ordered by its leaders to frighten the enemy through weight of numbers and ganging up on them. Known Members * Prince Caspond (Leader) * Remedios Custodio (Captain) (Former Leader) * Gustav Montagnés (Vice Captain) * Neia Baraja (Squire) Trivia * The resistance maintained links with the Southern Holy Kingdom, but due to past grudges between the Northern and Southern Holy Kingdoms, they were unable to sway their counterpart to aid them in retaking the North. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Roble Holy Kingdom